The objectives of this core support grant are: 1. To support the development of a multi-centric comprehensive cancer center program involving five institutons of medical education, one research institute, and a state-supported cancer hospital and hospitals and physicians throughout the state. 2. To support the development of a multi-centric resource base for research, clinical demonstration, education and cancer control and outreach, to optimize the potential for improving the quality of cancer patient care utilizing the established health care delivery system throughout the state.